


No Time to Mourn.

by CoryMeadows19



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: 1800’s, Afterlife, Aristocrat - Freeform, Death Rituals, F/M, Goddess, Immortal, Soul Selling, alchemist, necromancer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoryMeadows19/pseuds/CoryMeadows19
Summary: When Cynthia Smith moved to Millfields she hadn’t hoped for a relationship to blossom.When she met Barry she was at her happiest moment in her very long life. That all changed when he died.There’s no time to mourn.





	1. Listen Now.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I’m the only other person besides Albion Diko that actually loves Barry. I just think there’s a lot to his character that makes him the way he is. Wouldn’t you agree?

Well, how do I start this story off? I’ve been around for so long I could write an entire ten book series on my life. No though. That won’t do. You’re here for the ‘romance’ are you not?

I guess it would be proper to start where I met the man I love. That’s when my life got interesting.

Join me in Fall of 1845 where I set out and traveled to the center of Albion for something new.

I’m your host Cynthia Smith and buckle up because it’s going to be a long and bumpy ride.


	2. Where to Go.

Fall of 1845. In a forest.

I’ve been around for thousands of years and let me tell you. It gets lonely at times. Yes, I have a family and all but their lives are just glimmers to my own. As soon as I meet them they’re dead the next day.

Rather than calling me, aunt or niece. They just call me ancestress or just my name. Cynthia. It made me feel like an outcast amongst the blood. No one truly knows me. They didn’t see me grow or anything. I’m just a static figure of a young woman.

How I wish I can be normal.

I was born in the Hook Coast but lived all over. From being a simple alchemist in Darkwood to being an alchemist at Southcliff.   
Alchemy was the only thing that stayed moderately stable. Unlike the rest of my life.

Even though I lived in so many places I had yet to live in one region for long. In order to not be pestered by common folk, I require solitude. They like their immortals now don’t they?  
Darkwood was a nice spot but Wraithmarsh spread its ugly roots across that humble forest.

I could always return to my hometown but it grew old quickly. Besides that place is boring. Just fishing and sailing. Nothing else to do in that frigid region.

I could always just leave the country but I don’t know a lick of Samar. It’s so hard to find useful language books in this land.

I sighed as I laid in my wagon under a quilt. Then I had a thought. I could return to Bower Lake. I had lived there previously before it had become a place for aristocratic people. I stayed in a quaint wooden cabin by the lake.

I enjoyed it. 

I’m not hurting for a coin so I could probably find a house for sale there. I just needed to find the right location for it. Not too far but also not to close. I’m well aware of how those snooty nobles get when curious.  
On the flip side, they’re also so far up their own arses to register anything odd so that’s a plus. 

I had heard stories of how much that place has grown and I’m eager to see it. As well as paint it. 

I’ll write a letter in the morning and let my family know where I’m at if I’m needed.

I smiled in content and stretched out under the moon.


	3. Moving to Millfields.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia moves to her new home and decides to go to a party out of boredom.

I found a lovely little house for sale at the edge of the “town”. It’s a quaint little house barely up to pare with the manors and mansions of Millfields. The yellow plaster is chipping in parts and the kudzu and morning glories are running rampant across the walls outside. To any other noble this would be messy but to me, it’s oddly charming. 

It’s pretty close to the edge of Silverpines so, I might be getting a lot of visitors from that forest. Which is most likely why it’s vacant. Despite the abundance of guards mercenaries and balverines still plague this beautiful area. It doesn’t scare me though since I have a pickhammer and know how to use it.

I’ve been alive forever and no overgrown mutt or rebel wannabe will take me out. Not without a fight first.  
I stop standing in front of the building and I have some crate carriers help load my boxes into the front room of the house. The home is well furnished and the pale yellow walls are clean and free from mildew. There are dust webs here and there but nothing a broom sweeping won’t get fixed. 

I pay the crate carriers the small fee of gold and I bid them farewell. I unpack what I have. Which isn’t much. Just some alchemy and adventure books. As well as romance ones. I unpack my fancy dresses and a few simple gowns and head outside with them. My only gripe with this home is that in order to get upstairs I have to go outside and up some stairs to do so. Let’s hope I have a padlock on my bedroom door.  
Gladly I do have one so I smile in relief and I cram my clothes into an ornate wardrobe and dresser. 

I close the upstairs door and I look down at the bottom room. The upstairs has no railing oddly. So I’ll have to be careful at night. Don’t want to break my neck now do I?

I open the door again and head back into the main room. I continue to unpack various items. I pick out my tea set and place it in a cupboard with frosted glass doors. I quickly sweep out the large room and rest the broom in a corner. I shake out the ornate rugs and place them back inside by the fireplace. I hang personal paintings on the walls. I scrub and clean the cooking ware and ovens. 

Finally, at sunset, I stand back and marvel at my quick work. The house at least on the inside no longer looks decrepit. The good thing is with this house is that my kitchen and front room are in the same place. So I won’t have to move around a whole lot.

I set my alchemy lab in a corner of the house. By the fireplace and by a window looking out towards the Silverpines entrance. I dust off my silken dress and decide to head for a walk. I close all my doors and windows and I begin my trek. The house next to mine is bright pink with various flowers adorning the little lawn. I see a pudgy woman sitting by the window reading. As servants mill around her.

I continue my walk through the area well aware of the nobles looking at me. Sizing me up. Maybe they see me as lesser due to my clothing choice? Or perhaps they see me as an equal with different tastes? Who knows? I ignore them and keep my practiced stride. 

My walk ends at the gazebo in the middle of the lake. Years ago when I was last lived at Bower Lake a mausoleum stood here. Marking the final above-ground remains of the Heroes Guild. I miss the Heroes Guild. I used to trade potions with the alchemy master there. Whenever he couldn’t brew a potion or had no ingredients it was I called upon for assistance. I miss the old sod. His name was Clark and despite our age difference, he saw me as his daughter. Such a sweet man.

I sit on a bench and let the gentle breeze blow my maroon hair. Maybe tomorrow I’ll paint a picture of this place? A before and after art piece?   
I turn my head up towards the most impressive of the mansions. The home of the tycoon Reaver. I know about that man perhaps a little too much. A fellow immortal must be aware of the other at all costs. He showed up about two hundred some years ago. Roughly around the time, Oakvale burnt. I crinkle my nose. I have a hunch that he did something to that beautiful town.

‘Can’t really do much about it now though.’ I sigh.  
It looks like his servants are preparing for a party. I also heard he has those things at least twice or thrice a month. It couldn’t hurt to celebrate one or two. After all, she’s never really done much except alchemy, exploring, and being a prim and proper lady.

At night I return home and can see other nobles making their way to Reaver’s mansion and waiting at the front gates. I take off my wine-colored dress and sort through my wardrobe. Most of my clothes are different shades of red but I do have a few other colors. I pull out a fancy purple dress with gold and black trim. I wrestle with the dress a bit pulling it onto my frame. I fasten my black boots on and head out while pulling a few locks of hair into a tail with the rest of it down. On closer inspection of the people, this party seems to be a masquerade. 

“Damn it!” I say to myself. I don’t have a mask. I doubt I’ll be let in. I look around real quick making sure no one sees me and I walked over to a servant's cottage with a clothing rack. I pulled a scarf off the line and jabbed holes into it. I tie the makeshift mask around my face. The holes fit perfectly over my eyes and it looks natural. “Hopefully this’ll pass,” I whisper to myself before joining the overdressed nobles. They eye me looking me over once more.

Most if not all of these people are wearing powdered or dyed wigs. Too much makeup and clothing that makes mine look like a better off commoner. I ignore them still and wait for the gates to be open. My decision to go here is very spur of the moment but I never really went to an actual party. Other than a wedding celebration.

Soon enough the gates are opened by a fetching young man with orange hair. The group of nobles swarms inside the grounds as if a sale is going on. I wait for them to clear and to make my way past the gates to go inside. I look at the servant man. “Thank you for letting me in.”   
He seems thrown off by my comment but he nods shyly. Probably not used to kind words from aristocrats.

He trails behind me as I’m about to open the door he rushes in and opens it for me. I smile and nod and walk into the grand foyer filled with fine music and sweet smells.


End file.
